(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to an array panel for liquid crystal displays.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have been widely used in mobile devices such as laptop computers and cellular telephones. For use in mobile devices, low power consumption is needed. At the same time, a high response speed is needed to display motion pictures.
More particularly, a conventional liquid crystal display applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer to display an image. The magnitude of the electric field controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer so that a desired image is displayed.
However, a conventional liquid crystal display is not well suited for motion pictures because the liquid crystal molecules have a low response speed. The electric field needs to be increased if a high response speed is desired.
In order to charge a liquid crystal capacitor to a target voltage, a predetermined time is required to obtain a desired brightness due to the dynamic dielectric constant of the liquid crystal. Especially, in case that a voltage difference between a previous voltage charged into the liquid crystal capacitor during a previous frame and the target voltage corresponding to a present frame becomes larger, since the dynamic dielectric constant of the liquid crystal is largely changed, a voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor arrives at the target voltage over some frame.
Accordingly, a conventional LCD employs a dynamic capacitance compensation (DCC) method. According to the DCC method, a compensation data is applied to pixels during a present frame based on a difference gray scale between a present image data of the present frame and a previous image data of a previous frame.
However, additional memories are necessary in the conventional LCD employing the DCC method to store the image data corresponding to each frame.